Bowmchika Woaw Woaw!
by theNAUGHTYfiles
Summary: Vergil gets alittle friskey with his female friend. VergilxOC, just alittle silly, nothing too naughty : May become a series of one-shots. duno yet.


Just a series of one-shots about Vergil and his girlfriend. Who, yes, is an OC, but its not like anyone else has grnad ideas or knows who Nero's mum is whos a real character! So, here it is.

Yes I am very aware that Nero is only 1/3 demon, and this OC is full demon. So just wait afew chapters, it will explain EVERYTHING!

hope you like it. :)

Ps. This is before DMC3, so their about 19-20 years old. o_0

I've never thought of myself as the type who falls in love with anyone. Sure, over the years I've had my fair share of male conpanions, but their not as fun as this one. This one can hold up a huge scrap, get thrown around alittle, and still stay absolutly cool and calm. And sexy.

And I see the way he looks at me when he thinks im not looking. Little does he know, im copping a snoop at him too... Hur hur...

He tries to hind it from me, but. Ya know, im the master at reading people. Their eyes give away everything. And his, well, took me alittle while to figer him out. After getting afew childhood stories from him, I can read him like a book. Never tell him that though otherwise he's going to try and not look at me forever! And, personally, I dont want that. But I want this fugly brace off my arm so I can go about my own busnuss!

Which could possibly invole stalking him on weekdays... Shhh...

The pale moon reflected onto the water below us. We were on the edge of a cliff, waiting for daylight. Not like we need it, but i suppose a hybrid's gotta sleep sometime. I dont nesisarily need to, but, I can if I want.

Speaking of sleep, Vergil was finally knocked out. The moons light made a stark contrast to his pale skin. And his hair, always so perfect. He was behind me at the moment, as I was sitting right on the edge, glaring out at the endless sea.

Then, I turned around and walked silently back to where Vergil was, and sat down.

I looked at his perfect face. High cheekbones, dreamy eyes- which were closed but still.

There was just one little strand of snow white hair that fell out of place. I couldent help it. I went to put it back in place. _He looks so peacefull when he sleeps-_

Suddenly, his hand grasps my wrist and he looks up at me with his blue eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asked in his cold, yet calm tone. I smiled.

"Playing with your hair."

"Why?"

"Cause. I feel like it." I answered back. He should know by now that his harsh tone doesnt faze me at all. He can be as mean as he wants, I know he likes me. Looking down as if thinking alittle, suddenly, he pulled me close and flipped me on my back. Half of him hovered over my body, smirking down at me.

If this was anyone else, I'd have kicked their ass! But Vergil... He can do what he wants with me. Hehe.

I smirked up at him aswell.

"What are _you _doing?" I asked, quoting his earier words. With his index finger, he curled a strand on my hair and said,

"Playing with your hair." He answered, then quoting my words, his eyes moving from my eyes to my hair.

'Why?"

"Cause I feel like it." He said. Then, his eyes came back down to mine. Then he leaned down and whispered in my ear. "And I feel like doing this..." And pressed his soft lips to mine. Wow. What a charmer. Way to go, Spikey!

He pulled back and arched a brow.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, throwing me off alittle. I thought he was horny! Not interested in what was going on in my head. I pursed my lips.

"Uh... Something about charmers, and spikey hair." I answered. What the hell? People dont ask me what im thinking about because I blurt it all out anyways. So if you ask me something like that, you get a dumb answer. He smiled, so rare on his lips.

"Would that charming, spikey haired person be me?" He asked, obviously enjoying himself. I grinned, and pulled him back down on me.

"Maybe... Wanna find out?" I asked in a whisper tone voice, grinnig. He grinned to before pressing his lips to mine, and sharing a rather... Passionate kiss between was two. I ran my fingers through his hair. So soft, as always. How it stays up all spikey and perfect is beyond me. Whispering on my lips, he murmered.

"Im suprised to fell for my charm so quickly." He teased.

"What charm? All I was doing was playing with your hair. You like it?" I teased back, using my powers to quickly manifest a liquid mirror so he could see my beautiful work. He gasped when he saw pink, purple, blue, and all bright colours shrewn through his white hair. I laughed. Way to kill the moment, Riva. SKILL!

I quickly slipped out from below him.

"Come and get it, Spikey!" I yelled back, grinning while sprinted after me at lightning speed.

Hours later, we found ourselves up so high in a giant tree together. Frowning.

"You really killed a beautiful moment." He murmered to me. I groaned.

"Yeah yeah." He had my hands tied behind my back, staring at me, then, again, that same smirk crossed his features, then he moved closer to me, placing his hand either sides of my head against the tree trunk.

"Of course, we can pick up from where we started...?" He almost sounded like he was asking. No need though, we went ahead and finished the kiss I had abruptly stopped. So worth it though. Even the tree was getting some action!

_Bowm Chicka Wow Wow..._


End file.
